Chapter 5: Leah Rouge's Battle 2.0
Starlite: Are you sure Catboy, we are already tired. Catboy: Yes, 5 Seconds of Summer... Everyone: Fusion! Leah Rouge: I have to head back to Harbour Bridge. Leah Rouge flew from the Principal's Office to Harbour Bridge where Rankora is. Rankora: Well you're back, now you have to try to defeat Glaciator. Glaciator: Wait until you are an ice cream statue. Leah Rouge: I don't want to be a statue like the Statue of Liberty so I will defeat you. I know you are still man inside. (Owlette's voice) Owl Wing Wind! The ice cream blew away revealing Andre being unconscious. Leah Rouge then grabbed his ice cream scoop and broke it apart revealing the evil spirit. They captured it and Andre woke up again. Rankora: Can't believe your wind is so strong, well try to defeat Captain Hardrock. Captain Hardrock: Ahoy there! Leah Rouge: This is no time for being Captain James Cook. I'll just make you drown then. The fusion went down into the ship and destroyed the compass using Super Cat Scratch revealing the evil spirit. They captured it and Captain Hardrock transformed back into Anarka. They caught her and brought her to safety. Then they went back to Harbour Bridge seeing Rankora again. Rankora: Well well well, maybe try a bit harder than that. Try to defeat Frightningale. Frightningale: Greetings. (Inside Leah Rouge) Owlette: No not Avril Lavigne, she's my favourit singer. Carapace: I know Owlette but we will defeat her by breaking the microphone and also we will transform her back to Avril. Owlette: Thanks for reminding me Carapace. (In Harbour Bridge) Frightningale: Sing, dance or rhyme or you'll be frozen in no time. Leah Rouge: Try this, #He was a boy, she was a girl#Can I make it any more obvious?#He was a punk, she did ballet#What more can I say?#He wanted her, she'd never tell#But secretly she wanted him as well#But all of her friends stuck up their nose#They had a problem with his baggy clothes#He was a sk8er boi, she said "see you later, boy"#He wasn't good enough for her#She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space#She needed to come back down to earth# Frightningale: Not bad, try to find more songs that are from Avril Lavigne. Leah Rouge: (Catboy's voice) Oh yeah, Super Cat Scratch! The Cat Scratch destroyed the microphone revealing the evil spirit. Leah Rouge captured it and Frightningale transformed back into Avril Lavigne. Rankora: Why would I evilize a celebrity? Nevermind, I will just make you fight Zombizou. Zombizou: Now everyone will love. Leah Rouge: As in Romance love? No way, I am going to remove that lip stick. Leah Rouge wiped out the lip stick with her cape and grabbed the lip stick and broke it revealing the evil spirit. They then captured it and Zombizou transformed back into Ms. Caroline. Rankora: Wow, another teacher defeated? Well what about Frozer. Frozer: Let this be winter wonderland. Leah Rouge: There is no such thing as Winter Wonderland and it never will be, (Crystallite's voice) Ice Knives! (Catboy's voice) Can't defeat us now huh? Super Cat Scratch! Frozer's ice skates were destroyed revealing the evil spirit. The fusion captured it and Frozer transformed back into Philip. Rankora: This city should've been Winter Wonderland, well try Style Queen. Style Queen: Greetings, now Sydney will now be in glitter. Leah Rouge: (Gekko's voice) I don't think so, Super Lizzard Grip! Style Queen: What the? What happened to my abdomen? Leah Rouge: Sorry, but I got your rose now. They destroyed the rose revealing the evil spirit. Then Leah captured it and Style Queen transformed back into Audrey. Rankora: Nice try Leah Rouge but try to defeat Troublemaker. Troublemaker: Greetings. Leah Rouge: Greetings to you but maybe some mayhem would do the trick. (Gekko's voice) Look over there! Troublemaker: Huh? Leah Rouge: (Gekko's voice) Super Gekko Camouflage... Leah Rouge who is still invisible grabbed the pen and broke it revealing the evil spirit. Then they captured it and Troublemaker transformed back into Adrienne. Rankora: Nice try but what about Malediktator. Malediktator: I order you to give me your amulets. Leah Rouge: (Queen Bee's voice) It will never happen, Venom! Leah Rouge paralyzed Malediktator and ripped his sash apart which revealed the evil spirit. Then they captured it and Malediktator transformed back into Mayor Belfer. Rankora: Maybe I shouldn't evilize the mayor after all, I think I should make you fight Weredad. Weredad: G'day fusion, I'll defeat you. Leah Rouge: Looks like you built a beanstalk right there, I'll be back. Leah flew away and went to the beanstalk and defused. The team split up to find the rose. Mulmouse: Where is the rose? Dark Horse: It's right there. Owlette: I'll go get it. Owlette got the rose and it became dust revealing the evil spirit. All of the sudden, the beanstalk is about to break. One of them captured the evil spirit. Crystallite: Mike-Ro-Wave, we need to turn into a fusion again. Mike-Ro-Wave: Let's do it, 5 Seconds of Summer... Everyone: Fusion! Leah Rouge: Yes! Too Harbour Bridge. The team became a fusion once again and went to Harbour Bridge where Rankora is waiting and Weredad transformed back into Ashton. Rankora: Well you think you win? Try to defeat Backwarder. Backwarder: Where is Ivy? Leah Rouge: (Catboy's voice) We can't tell you where she is, Super Cat Scratch! Destroyed! The clock was destroyed revealing the evil spirit. Leah captured it and Backwarder transformed back into Marienne. Rankora: Let me bring animation back to life. Animaestro: Greetings. Leah Rouge: (Samurai's Voice) 私はあなたを破壊しなければならないようです。(Watashi wa anata o hakai shinakereba naranai yōdesu.) (Looks like I have to destroy you.) (Lapin's voice) Carrot Bullets! Animaestro's mask was destroyed revealing the evil spirit. Leah captured it and he turned back into the director of Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse. Looks like this is the last villain or maybe not. Leah Rouge: Looks like this is the last villain. Rankora: Or you think? Well try to beat up my squad. Leah Rouge: Oh boy. 4 - Previous - Next - 6 Category:Episodes